Numinous
by White Azalea
Summary: Collab 19 Drabbles from Yola-ShikaIno and White Azalea For Reen-AP Birthday / The power of super dadakan / [Multi Genre] DLDR!


**Numinous**

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

Collab 19 Drabbles from **Yola-ShikaIno** and **White Azalea**

For **Reen-AP Birthday**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

.

.

 **1\. Gunung**

Bocah-bocah berusia kurang lebih lima tahun asyik memainkan batangan kecil di tangannya. Selembar kertas yang tadinya putih kini sudah berwarna karena coretan krayon warna-warni yang menghiasinya. Beberapa anak yang sudah paham akan warna-warna itu menghias kertas mereka dengan sangat apik. Akan tetapi, tepat di pojok kelas taman bermain itu bocah pendiam dengan rambut merah bata memandang kertas miliknya. Hanya ada warna kuning kecoklatan di kertas miliknya.

"Hei, kamu gambar apa?" Tanya bocah perempuan yang periang dengan rambut _platinum blonde_.

Bocah laki-laki itu—Gaara—hanya melirik sekilas pemilik mata aqua dengan rambut _blonde_ pendek itu. Ia enggan menjawab pertanyaan tak penting itu.

"Aku tahu!" Seru Ino—gadis itu—ceria. "Pasir ya? Banyak pasir seperti di pantai, iya 'kan?" Tanya Ino memastikan.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, jawaban Ino memang tepat. Gaara mengangguk, kembali memperhatikan gambarannya lagi.

Tanpa seijin pemilik krayon, Ino mengambil warna biru tua dan membalik kertas berisi gambar pasir itu. Ia membuat dua gundukan yang bisa dibilang cukup rapi dan sempurna. Setelah itu, krayon kuning diambilnya membuat gundukan yang lebih kecil di antara dua gundukan biru itu.

"Mulai hari ini cobalah menggambar gunung. Gunung itu indah, jangan terus-terusan pasir seperti itu. Kau tidak bosan?" Tanya Ino.

Gaara diam. Tidak menjawab ucapan Ino karena dia terlalu takjub dengan gambaran Ino barusan.

"Oh iya, kita belum berkenalan 'kan? Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Sekarang kau tahu alasanku menyukai gunung, bukan?" Tanya Ino lalu pergi meninggalkan Gaara untuk kembali pada kumpulannya lagi.

Mata hijau Gaara menatap kepergian Ino. Pertama kalinya dia tersenyum tipis di taman bermainnya. Gunung dan gadis dengan nama gunung itu akan selalu dikenangnya.

"Yamanaka ..." Ucap Gaara pelan lalu mulai melengkapi gambar buatan Ino sebelumnya.

.

 **2\. Biologi**

Yamanaka muda itu menutup _textbook_ biologinya. Ia memijat pelipisnya, pening. Sudah terlalu banyak materi ujian yang masuk ke kepalanya. ia merasa otaknya sebentar lagi akan meledak. Ditambah sudah beberapa hari ini dalam sepekan ia tidak tidur dengan baik. Ia menghela napasnya.

"Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan laporan kemarin. Padahal _deadline-_ nya lusa." Gumamnya.

Jemarinya kini menjulur, meraih tumpukan _paper_ berisikan hasil penelitian untuk studi biologinya. Ia merasa mengantuk padahal matahari masih berada tepat di atas kepalanya. Atensinya pada laporan yang terus memanggil untuk dibelai itu teralihkan kala ponsel genggamnya berdering nyaring. Tanda ada panggilan masuk.

"Yamanaka Ino di sini. Dengan siapa aku berbicara?" Tanyanya tanpa memeriksa nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Ini Gaara. Bisakah kau lihat ke luar jendela?"

Ino mengrenyit saat mendengar suara _bass_ itu menyuruhnya melihat ke luar jendela. Ternyata pemuda Jade itu sudah berada di depan rumahnya sembari membawa sekantung makanan. Ino terkekeh saat membukakan pintu untuk si pemuda.

"Aku rasa kau butuh bantuan dengan setumpuk laporan dan materi itu." Ujar Gaara sembari menyerahkan bungkusan makanan, "camilan untukmu dan otakmu."

" _You know me so well, mr panda_."

.

 **3\. Sepatu**

Tap tap tap

Derap langkah sepatu dominan ungu beradu dengan kerasnya lantai koridor Sunagakure High School. Gadis bertubuh seksi ini melangkah dengan anggun sambil membawa tumpukan buku-bukunya. Ini hari pertamanya masuk ke sekolahnya yang baru. Tentu saja dia harus membuat kesan yang menarik, bukan?

Persis di depannya, Gaara—sang Ketua OSIS—jalan memperhatikan penampilan sang siswi baru yang tampak mencolok itu. Matanya menyipit begitu melihat warna sepatu sang siswi ini.

"Lepas sepatumu!" Titah Gaara begitu Ino melewatinya begitu saja. Dia cukup paham jika Ino belum tahu posisinya di sekolah ini.

"Apa urusanmu?" Tantang Ino. Dia harusnya melewati hari pertamanya di sini dengan tenang, bukannya bertemu pemuda dingin berambut merah menyebalkan ini.

"Tak baca peraturan? Pakai sepatu hitam, bukan ungu seperti itu," jawab Gaara santai.

Ino langsung menundukan kepalanya. Melihat sepatu barunya yang sengaja dia beli untuk hari pertamanya di sekolah ini.

"Kau tak berhak melarangku," balas Ino tak peduli. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Gaara.

"Aku Ketua OSIS. Sepulang sekolah, silahkan datang ke ruang OSIS," jawab Gaara.

Tentu saja Ino dapat mendengar pernyataan mematikan itu. Koridor sangat sepi karena jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Bodohnya, Ino justru menantang seorang Ketua OSIS barunya.

"Pertanda buruk!" Umpat Ino.

Seandainya kemarin dia lebih giat membaca blog tentang sekolah barunya, dia pasti akan menemukan wajah Gaara di deretan Ketua OSIS Sunagakure High School.

.

 **4\. Guru**

Menjadi guru tidaklah mudah. Terlebih jika kau mengajar di taman kanak-kanak untuk pendidikan anak usia dini. Baik Gaara maupun Ino seringkali kesusahan menghadapi bocah-bocah di taman kanak-kanak tersebut.

" _Miss_ Ino, aku tidak bisa menggambar."

"Aku mau pipis! _Sir_ Gaara, aku mau pipis!"

"Aku tidak suka brokoli, _Miss_ Ino!"

Astaga, rengekan bocah-bocah taman kanak-kanak tersebut membuat mereka pening. Namun dengan sabar mereka berdua menangani semuanya dengan baik. Jam mengajar sudah selesai, murid-murid sudah pulang, beberapa di antara mereka ada yang di jemput orangtuanya, ada juga yang pulang sendiri beramai-ramai. Guru-guru di taman kanak-kanak tersebut sudah membereskan perlengkapan mereka untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Sedang Gaara dan Ino masih saja di ruangan mereka. Gaara menghampiri gadis pirang itu.

" _Miss_ Ino, apakah hari ini kau kosong?" Tanya Gaara.

Ino mengangguk, "ah tentu, _Sir._ Ada apakah?"

Gaara merona dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Berkenan untuk makan siang denganku? Atau ya ... minum kopi, sekadar bersantai juga boleh. Itu juga jika kau tidak keberatan." Ajak Gaara.

Ino terkekeh, "tentu, _Sir_. Dengan senang hati."

Seulas senyum terkembang di wajah tampan Gaara saat gadis pujaannya mengiyakan ajakannya. Tak selamanya menjadi guru taman kanak-kanak membuat frustrasi, bukan?

.

 **5\. Kacamata**

Gaara sibuk mengotak-atik handphone miliknya. Ia harus menghapus beberapa foto yang dianggapnya tidak penting agar tidak menyulitkannya mendapatkan foto yang diinginkan olehnya.

Tiba-tiba saja dia berhenti meng- _scroll_ galerinya. Dipandanginya wajah cantik khas Yamanaka Ino—kekasihnya—yang sedang menggunakan kacamata tanpa lensa dengan pita ungu di ujungnya. Mata aquamarine itu memancarkan keceriaan dan memperindah makhluk Tuhan yang satu ini.

"Cantik," ucap Gaara.

Hei, jangan heran ya? Pemuda cuek seperti Gaara masih punya kriteria gadis yang tinggi. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada putri tunggal Yamanaka Inoichi.

.

 **6\. Senja**

Senja kala itu diliputi keheningan meski keduanya berjalan beriringan. Gaara menatap lurus trotoar yang sepi. Sedang Ino masih bergelut dengan berbagai pemikiran di dalam otaknya. Tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang memulai percakapan. Mereka masih mencoba berdamai dengan kemelut di hati masing-masing.

"Ino ..." Panggil Gaara yang mencoba berusaha memecah keheningan.

Gadis yang dipanggil menoleh pelan dan ikut menghentikan langkahnya kala si pemuda di sampingnya berhenti berjalan.

"I-iya?"

Gaara mengembuskan napasnya sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Dengarlah ..."

Ino menyimak dengan saksama.

"Kelak suatu hari nanti, aku akan bertandang ke rumahmu. Lalu berbicara banyak hal dengan ayahmu—"

Ino masih menunggu pemuda _Jade_ itu meneruskan perkataannya.

"—aku ingin belajar bagaimana caranya menyayangimu lebih jauh." Ino merasa wajahnya memanas saat itu juga.

Dan senja kala itu, Gaara, sang pemuda yang merupakan sahabat dekat seorang Ino mengutarakan perasaan terpendamnya pada gadis yang selama ini menanamkan perasaan janggal dan memenuhi rongga dadanya.

.

 **7\. Jaket**

Angin berhembus kencang, bahkan sesekali menjatuhkan beberapa helai daun dan memisahkannya dari kumpulannya. Kulit mulus Yamanaka Ino saja mengigil dibuatnya. Padahal, biasanya dia dapat melewati angin sebesar apapun (kecuali angin topan ya!) Salahkan dirinya yang masih nekat mengenakan pakaian khas ninjanya yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang _sexy_ ini.

"Pakai jaketku!" Titah seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja melemparkan jaket berlogo Sunagakure.

"Kazekage-sama?" Tanya Ino kaget. Tentu saja dia heran mengapa di Konohagakure ada pimpinan tertinggi Sunagakure. Apalagi langsung memberinya jaket seperti ini.

Gaara tidak membalasnya. Ia masih berjalan meninggalkan Ino. Di sampingnya ada kakak tertuanya yang heran melihat tingkah laku adik bungsunya.

Begitu sudah jauh dari tempat Ino berada, Gaara tiba-tiba saja bersin. Temari—sang kakak—merangkul adik sekaligus pimpinan desanya itu. "Sudah tahu tidak kuat dingin, masih saja nekat memberikan jaketmu pada Yamanaka."

Gaara hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

.

 **8\. Matahari**

"Aku benci matahari!" Tutur Ino kesal.

Gaara menautkan kedua alis tipisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Gaara, panda. Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti perempuan ya?"

"Ha?"

"Sinar matahari langsung itu tidak baik untuk kulit tahu! Apalagi panas begini. Eww—" Gerutu Ino.

Gaara terkekeh.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Ino _sewot._

"Kau sama sepertiku ya, _selenophile._ "

" _Selenophile_? Apa itu?"

" _Selenophile_ itu seseorang yang menyukai bulan." Jawab Gaara singkat.

Ino membeo. Ia belajar kosakata baru. Ah, tentu saja.

.

 **9\. Buku**

BRAAAK!

Tumpukan buku-buku yang dibawa sang Ketua OSIS Sunagakure High School terjatuh dan tercecer. Tentu saja Gaara cukup kesal akan hal ini. Dia sudah jauh-jauh dari kelasnya menuju ruang guru dan sekarang tumpukan buku justru terjatuh. Padahal dia sudah cukup hati-hati membawanya.

"Maaf!" Ucap Ino—sang pelaku tabrak Ketua OSIS.

"Kau lagi?" Tanya Gaara bosan. Ini baru hari kedua gadis itu bersekolah di tempatnya, namun masalah yang dibuatnya seolah-olah tidak pernah berhenti.

Ino terkekeh pelan. Ia berlutut bersamaan dengan Gaara untuk mengumpulkan buku yang tercecer.

"Maaf, kali ini aku tidak sengaja. Sungguh!" Ucap Ino meyakinkan Gaara.

Gaara tak menanggapi. Dia masih sibuk mengumpulkan buku-buku itu.

" _Icha-icha Paradise_?" Ucap Ino begitu membaca buku kecil bersampul oranye.

Tentu saja Gaara kaget mendengar judul buku yang dibaca Ino barusan. Melihat ekspresi Ino yang mendadak menyebalkan membuat Gaara langsung merebut buku itu dan menaruhnya di tumpukan paling atas.

"Milik Kakashi-sensei," kata Gaara lalu pergi meninggalkan Ino dengan kekehan usilnya.

"Kalau buku itu punyamu juga tak masalah, Gaara-sama," kekeh Ino.

.

 **10\. Handphone**

Hampir saja Gaara membanting handphonenya lantaran kesal saat mendapat kabar Ino kini sedang berkencan dengan pemuda lain. Ia menggertakan kedua rahangnya. Dia benar-benar kesal. Namun apa daya, saat ia teringat statusnya dengan Ino hanyalah sahabat dekat. Bahkan dia jelas-jelas tahu siapa pemuda yang Ino sukai dan mendukung hubungan mereka.

Ia merasa dadanya begitu sesak. Baginya cinta sepihak ini bagai sebuah pertempuran di mana pemenangnya adalah yang memiliki ketulusan. Ketulusan untuk memiliki atau melepaskan. Dia sudah kalah ketika mendengar langsung dari mulut Ino bahwa ia mencintai pria lain. Lantas haruskah ketulusan cinta yang dimilikinya berubah menjadi ketulusan untuk melepaskan?

.

 **11\. Kampus**

Ino mengomel sejak membaca pesan masuk dari dosennya. Seharusnya hari ini dia asyik berbelanja bersama Sakura. Ah, paling tidak nonton film di bioskop bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi, dosen menyebalkan itu justru memintanya pergi ke kampus sekarang. Untuk itulah Ino berada di sini sekarang.

Sejak dua jam yang lalu Ino terus mencari keberadaan dosennya. Dia harus menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai asisten dosen yang baik dan segera cabut dari tempat ini. Apakah dosen tidak pernah merasakan perjuangannya yang terus menerus mengorbkan hari liburnya?

"Permisi, kau Yamanaka Ino?" Tanya seseorang mengagetkan Ino. Tentu saja Ino refleks membalik tubuhnya.

Pemuda dengan rambut merah bata itu menatap aquamarine di hadapannya. Tak ada senyum yang terukir di wajah tegas miliknya.

"I-iya, ada perlu apa?" Tanya Ino kaget. Pasalnya dia belum pernah bertemu mahasiswa tampan seperti yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Kurenai-sama menunggumu di kantin." Kata pemuda itu. Begitu tugasnya untuk mengutarakan pesan selesai, pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan Ino yang masih memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

"KALAU SETIAP HARI ADA _IKEMEN_ SEPERTINYA DI KAMPUS, AKU PASTI BETAH BERLAMA-LAMA DI KAMPUS!" Teriak Ino membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya menatapnya aneh.

.

 **12\. LDR**

Ino tak jua berhenti mengamati _desktop_ nya. Berharap sebuah notifikasi tertera pada layarnya yang lebar. _Long distance relationship_ yang tengah dirasakannya dengan kekasih yang kini ada di ujung benua sana terkadang membuatnya ragu tuk meneruskan. Telebih perbedaan waktu yang signifikan membuat mereka sulit berkomunikasi secara intens.

Ada saja pikiran negatifnya mengenai pemuda berambut semerah bata itu. Entah sedang bersama wanita lain selain dirinya, entah memang benar-benar sedang sibuk. Ya, entahlah. Lantas haruskah ia menyudahi hubungan mereka?

Namun Gaara, sang kekasih, selalu tahu bagaimana membuatnya tenang dan yakin akan perasaannya. Terlebih ketika membaca pesannya di _messenger_ yang tertera pada _desktop_ nya.

"Halo Nyonya Sabaku _wanna be._ Tahukah kau? Kau takkan pernah bisa terlepas dariku, dari ingatanku. Karena kau berada di antara tulang dan kulitku. Kau melekat di sana dan menjadi bagian darinya. Kau adalah aku. Dan aku adalah milikmu."

.

 **13\. Organisasi**

"Kau mau mengajakku ke mana, Yamanaka?" tanya Gaara begitu tangannya ditarik oleh sang kekasih yang tidak jelas ke mana arah tujuannya.

Ino tertawa pelan. "Nanti juga kau akan tahu."

Akhirnya, setelah melewati beberapa pertokoan, pasangan kekasih itu tiba di sebuah _cafe_ yang cukup ramai di Tokyo. Ino berhenti di depan pintu _cafe_ dan merapikan penampilan Gaara terlebih dahulu. Setelah siap, Ino langsung menggenggam tangan Gaara.

Begitu Ino dan Gaara masuk ke _cafe_ itu, sekumpulan gadis yang duduk di meja nomor 54 berteriak histeris. Bahkan ada beberapa di antaranya mimisan begitu melihat penampilan Gaara dengan jas dan kemeja putih yang berkharisma.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Gaara.

"Bagian dari OPI, Organisasi Pecinta _Ikemen_ ," jawab Ino bangga akan organisasi yang didirikannya ini.

.

 ** _14._** ** _Single_**

Anak kedua Yamanaka Inoichi ini memegang teguh prinsip ' _single happy'_ sesaat setelah putus hubungan dengan pemuda yang sempat mencampakkannya, tak menganggapnya kekasih bahkan menjelekkan dirinya di belakang. Kini hari-harinya ditemani oleh rekan sekaligus tetangganya sedari sekolah dasar dulu, Gaara.

Pemuda berambut crimson ini yang selalu ada di saat gadis itu down. Terlebih ketika diputuskan oleh mantannya yang tak tahu diri, yang memilih perempuan lain yang tidak lebih baik darinya. Bagaimana ia tidak kecewa menerima kenyataan?

Gaara menepuk pelan puncak kepala Ino yang berdiri di depannya kini.

"Sudah, kau bilang kau sudah _move on_ dari dia." Ujar Gaara berusaha menenangkan.

"T-tapi tadi dia melewati toko roti tempatku belanja ..." Ino terisak. Payah.

Gaara menghembuskan napas berat dan merengkuh gadis itu ke pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah melirik padaku sekali saja, sih?" Bisik Gaara.

"A-ap—"

Belum sempat Ino berbicara, Gaara sudah menimpali dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku menyukaimu Ino. Jauh sebelum kau mengenal si brengsek itu. Bahkan sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu dulu."

.

 **15\. Laut**

Nuansa biru yang menyejukkan mata menenangkan hati seorang gadis 19 tahun ini. Matanya terpejam, membiarkan angin laut membelai permukaan kulitnya. Pikirannya kini melayang bersama kenangan-kenangannya dahulu. Kenangan terindah yang pernah dimilikinya bersama pemuda tampan bernama Gaara.

"Apa kabar?" Tanya Ino pada deburan ombak.

Dia tidak bodoh. Menyandang gelar sarjana dengan nilai yang cukup baik membuktikan bahwa dia tidak sebodoh itu berbicara sendirian. Dia tahu akan kemampuan otaknya yang cukup jenius dibandingkan beberapa teman seangkatannya. Tapi, kejeniusannya tak berguna untuk mengembalikan kekasihnya ke dunia ini, bukan?

"Bagaimana rasanya tenggelam di laut yang indah ini? Apa kau sudah menjadi _Mermaid_ , eh?" Ucap Ino menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Kejadian beberapa bulan lalu masih membekas dalam hati dan pikirannya. Ketika kekasihnya nekat mengambil gelang kesukaannya yang hanyut dibawa ombak. Padahal Ino tahu jelas, Gaara tidak bisa renang.

.

 **16\. Perang**

Beginilah kondisi negeri yang tadinya indah mendadak mendapat malapetaka. Perang memporak-porandakan segalanya. Banyak nyawa orang-orang yang tak bersalah melayang, menjadi korban. Rumah-rumah warga hancur karena menjadi sasaran peperangan ini. Ino, seorang _volunteer_ yang mengabdikan diri untuk merawat para abdi negara yang terluka akibat perang menggelengkan kepalanya kala melihat pemandangan yang terhampar di hadapannya. Negerinya hancur dalam sekejab, sesaat setelah perintah perang itu terlontar dari pemimpin negeri yang hanya memikirkan persoalan isi kantong dan bukan rakyatnya.

"Ino, ada pasien lagi!" Teriak seorang rekan dari pintu masuk _basecamp_. Ia segera berlari menghampiri pasien yang dimaksud. Netra kebiruannya terdistraksi saat melihat seseorang yang menjadi pasiennya kala itu.

Sabaku Gaara. Seorang perwira angkatan darat yang dulu pernah dikaguminya kini terkapar tak berdaya penuh luka.

.

 **17\. Novel**

"Apa?" tanya Gaara yang risih sejak tadi diperhatikan Ino dengan intens.

Ino terkekeh. "Ayolah, aku yakin kau tertarik 'kan?" tanya Ino menggoda tunangannya yang masih sibuk dengan tugas kantornya.

Gaara menggeleng. Jari-jarinya kembali menekan huruf-huruf alfabetis itu. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik akan ajakan tunangannya ini.

"Apa susahnya sih menemaniku belanja?" kata Ino ngambek. Dia sudah membujuk Gaara sejak dua jam yang lalu dan tidak mendapatkan hasil.

"Belanja banyak novel dan setelahnya kau tidak ingat makan, tidur, dan-" ucapan Gaara menggantung. Tidak seharusnya dia berbicara terlalu lengkap seperti ini.

"Dan apa?" tanya Ino ketus.

"Melupakanku." Setelah mengucapkannya, Gaara kembali fokus akan pekerjaannya dan sibuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Tuan Gaara. Aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan novel-novelku, kan?" tanya Ino. Ia tersenyum melihat kecemburuan Gaara yang mungkin merasa diacuhkan setiap kali dia sibuk membaca novel.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka seorang Gaara cemburu karena melihat calon istrinya sibuk dengan banyak novel," kekeh Ino selanjutnya sebelum mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi kiri pimpinan Sabaku Corp ini.

.

 **18\. Rambut**

Bertahun Ino memanjangkan rambutnya, kini rambut panjang yang dulu dibanggakannya menjadi pendek, hanya sebahu. Rekan satu kelasnya di Konoha High School menatap Ino heran. Kemanakah rambut a'la Rapunziel-nya? Ino memutar matanya, bosan dengan pertanyaan sama yang orang-orang lontarkan padanya. Sementara ia menjawab dengan singkat; hanya ingin mengikuti tren kekinian. Mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan seorang primadona sekolah tersebut sudah cukup membuat orang-orang percaya. Terlebih tidak ada yang tidak tahu bahwa sang primadona selalu _up to date_ mengenai tren masa kini.

Nyatanya, tidak ada yang tahu apa gerangan yang menyebabkan seorang Yamanaka Ino memotong rambutnya melainkan dirinya sendiri; yang lekas memangkas rambut indahnya saat mengetahui tipe gadis yang Gaara sukai adalah gadis berambut pendek.

.

 **19\. Harapan**

 _Hai nak, selamat ulang tahun ke-19 mu, ya. Ayah harap kau selalu panjang umur, selalu sehat, menjadi pribadi yang tegas dan dewasa terutama saat menghadapi teman-temanmu. Ayah harap juga kau selalu sabar, selalu rajin, diberikan kesuksesan dan kelancaran dalam menghadapi semuanya._

 _Ada satu hal lagi yang ayah harapkan saat kau menginjak umur 19 tahun ini._

 _Ayah ingin kau selalu berbahagia di manapun, kapanpun, saat apapun itu. Kau adalah puteri ayah yang paling ayah sayangi. Kau akan selalu jadi puteri kecil ayah, yang ayah banggakan. Berbahagialah selalu, anakku._

Ino terisak ditemani Gaara kala membaca surat dari ayahandanya di ulang tahun ke-19nya. Kali ini ayahnya tak datang lagi dan merayakan ulang tahun bersamanya. Namun baik ia dan Gaara selalu mendoakan, pelaut bijak itu selalu dalam lindungan Tuhan dan selalu berbahagia.

.

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **Happy Birthday** for **Reen-AP**

 **.**

 **Numinous/** _'_ _nU-mi-nus_ _/(adj.)/describing an experience that makes you fearful, awed yet attracted—powerful, personal feeling of being overwhelmed and inspired._

.

 **/The power of super dadakan/**


End file.
